1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish washers, and more particularly, to a dish washer in which a structure for mounting a drain pump is improved for minimizing residual water, vibration and noise.
2. Description of Related Art
The dish washer is a domestic appliance for washing and drying dishes by spraying water to the dishes, automatically. The dish washer is provided with a cabinet having a washing chamber formed therein, a plurality of racks in the washing chamber for holding the dishes, a sump for holding the washing water, a pump for supplying the washing water from the sump to spray arms, a sump assembly having a heater for heating the washing water and so on, and a plurality of spray arms arranged on upper/lower sides of the racks for spraying the washing water toward the dishes in the racks.
Upon putting the pump into operation, the spray arms spray the washing water pumped up by the pump toward the dishes for washing the dishes. The washing water sprayed thus is recovered by the sump and sprayed again toward the dishes. Upon finishing the washing, a drain pump comes into operation for draining the water from the sump to an outside of the dish washer through a hose, and, after drain pump is turned off, fresh water is supplied to the sump for rinsing. The fresh water is sprayed toward the dishes again, for rinsing the dishes.
However, the related art dish washer has inconvenience in that mounting/dismounting of the drain pump to/from the dish washer for replacement of components thereof is possible only after the dish washer itself is turned upside down to expose the sump assembly.
Moreover, the direct coupling of the drain pump to the sump assembly without vibration damping means results in direct transmission of vibration and consequential noise from the drain pump to the sump assembly, to affect vibration and noise of the dish washer itself.
To solve the problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a dish washer in which a mounting structure of the drain pump is improved for minimizing residual water, vibration and noise.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a dish washer includes a cabinet which forms an exterior of the dish washer, a tub in the cabinet to form a space for washing the dishes, a sump assembly at a lower portion of the cabinet, the sump assembly having a drain chamber for holding washing water to be drained, and a drain pump assembly coupled to a lower side of an outside of the sump assembly so as to be in communication with one side of the drain chamber for draining the washing water from the drain chamber by pumping, wherein the drain pump assembly is mounted tilted upward at a predetermined angle from an inside bottom surface of the cabinet, and the drain pump assembly and the sump assembly are connected with an insulating material to each other.
The drain chamber is formed to have a depth that forms a minimum space L between an outside bottom surface of the drain chamber and the inside bottom surface of the cabinet.
The drain chamber further includes a chamber outlet in one side of a lower side of the drain chamber connected to the drain pump assembly.
The drain pump assembly further includes a chamber connection pipe connected to the chamber outlet.
The chamber connection pipe is mounted tilted upward by a predetermined angle from a center line of the chamber outlet for supporting the drain pump assembly.
The minimum space L is a space enough to prevent the drain pump assembly from interfering with the inside bottom surface of the cabinet in a state the drain pump assembly is coupled to the chamber outlet.
The dish washer further includes a check valve member placed in the chamber outlet for preventing residual water from flowing in a reverse direction from the drain pump assembly.
In another aspect of the present invention, a dish washer includes a cabinet which forms an exterior of the dish washer, a tub in the cabinet to form a space for washing the dishes, a sump assembly at a lower portion of the cabinet, the sump assembly having a drain chamber with a drain filter for filtering the washing water, and a drain pump assembly coupled to a lower side of an outside of the sump assembly so as to be in communication with one side of the drain chamber for draining the washing water from the drain chamber by pumping, wherein the drain pump assembly and the sump assembly are connected with an insulating material to each other, and a check valve member is placed in a connection flow passage.
The drain chamber is formed to have a depth that forms a minimum space L between an outside bottom surface of the drain chamber and the inside bottom surface of the cabinet.
The drain chamber further includes a chamber outlet in one side of a lower side of the drain chamber connected to the drain pump assembly, and the drain pump assembly further includes a chamber connection pipe connected to the chamber outlet.
The minimum space L is a space enough to prevent the drain pump assembly from interfering with the inside bottom surface of the cabinet in a state the drain pump assembly is coupled to the chamber outlet.
As has been described, the dish washer of the present invention has an advantage in which residual water can be minimized by tilted mounting of the drain pump.
The vibration insulating material used for the drain pump permits to minimize vibration and noise at the time the drain pump is in operation.